User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Let Me Take Care Of Myself
-My phone is magical =]- Part 1. Degrassi. Kendal. I walked out of English class, Eli grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I frowned and pushed his hand off, Adam and Clare stared behind us. "Eli, let me handle it. I can take care of myself I'm not the helpless little girl I use to be." I said with a straight face. "So your going to give him oral sex!" My jaw dropped. "No! I'm gonna tell him no. Now Eli, let me handle it for the millionth time!" I shouted. "And thanks for shouting that." I took off. I walked in circles till I found the Boiler Room. I opened the door and slowly went down the stairs. I came to the last step and saw a tall boy. He gave me a smile. I waved. "So... uh Fitz, I don't know what to do. I don't want to have-" He hard lips crushed mine. He held my hands down. I caught my breathe and looked into his deep eyes. "Fitz please! I don't want to do this." He pressed them against me again. They turned smooth instead of rock hard. For some reason it felt safe. I kissed him back and he pulled away smiling. (Fitz fan girls will like this. Don't worry Eli fan girls.) I smiled. "That was amazing." Then I remembered what people did down here. "Fitz, if that's your real name. Don't people do ''things ''down here. I don't-" I was interupted. "I would never do that to a girl like you." He brushed my bangs out of my face. I smiled even more. He walked a little away and held out his hand. "You coming?" I nodded and held his hand. 'Part 2. Lunch. Adam.' Eli and Clare held hands under the table and I laughed at them. Eli's smile turned to a frown and pointed to a table behind me. I turned around to see Kendal kissing Fitz. My heart sank. I frowned and sat there speechless. "Shit. Adam I'm sorry." Eli explianed. "It's not your fault." I said. Clare had sad eyes. Soon, we heard camotion. Kendal got up from her seat. We turned to her. Tears down her face. She grabbed his drink and poured it on his head. She stormed out of the cafiteria. Bianca and Macie looked at him, giggling. He mocked them and left. We ran to see Kendal. 'Part 3. Lockers. Eli.' When we finally found Kendal, she was crying sitting in front of her locker with her head on her locker. She saw us and laughed to herself. We sat in front of her. ' '"Tell me it now." Kendal said. "Tell you what?" Clare said. "That I'm retarted. I trusted him and he didn't even like me. He used me to get to you guys." I sighed. "He's a jerk. We all trust him, then he hurts us. Once, I thought he was my friend and... he hurt me. Got him back though." Adam said smiling. ' '"Sorry I didn't beileve you guys." She smiled. Clare patted her shoulder. "It's okay with me." Clare said. "Me too." I said. She looked at Adam. He nodded. Kendal wipped her face. "Thanks." Then she had a smile painted across her face. "It was fun pouring a drink on him." Then, the bell rang. I held out a hand and helped her up. Category:Blog posts